1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical methods and apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for endobronchial residual lung volume reduction by passive deflation of hyperinflated segments with functional lung volume expansion as a result.
Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease is a significant medical problem affecting 16 million people or about 6% of the U.S. population. Specific diseases in this group include chronic bronchitis, asthmatic bronchitis, and emphysema. While a number of therapeutic interventions are used and have been proposed, none is completely effective, and chronic obstructive pulmonary disease remains the fourth most common cause of death in the United States. Thus, improved and alternative treatments and therapies would be of significant benefit.
Of particular interest to the present invention, lung function in patients suffering from some forms of chronic obstructive pulmonary disease can be improved by reducing the effective lung volume, typically by resecting diseased portions of the lung. Resection of diseased portions of the lungs both promotes expansion of the non-diseased regions of the lung and decreases the portion of inhaled air that goes into the lungs but is unable to transfer oxygen to the blood. Lung volume reduction is conventionally performed in open chest or thoracoscopic procedures where the lung is resected, typically using stapling devices having integral cutting blades.
While effective in many cases, conventional lung volume reduction surgery is significantly traumatic to the patient, even when thoracoscopic procedures are employed. Such procedures often result in the unintentional removal of healthy lung tissue and frequently leave perforations or other discontinuities in the lung, which result in air leakage from the remaining lung. Even technically successful procedures can cause respiratory failure, pneumonia, and death. In addition, many older or compromised patients are not able to be candidates for these procedures.
As an improvement over open surgical and minimally invasive lung volume reduction procedures, endobronchial lung volume reduction procedures have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,258,100 and 6,679,264 describe placement of one-way valve structures in the airways leading to diseased lung regions. It is expected that the valve structures will allow air to be expelled from the diseased region of the lung while blocking reinflation of the diseased region. Thus, over time, the volume of the diseased region will be reduced and the patient condition will improve.
While promising, the use of implantable, one-way valve structures is problematic in at least several respects. The valves must be implanted prior to assessing whether they are functioning properly. Thus, if the valve fails to either allow expiratory flow from or inhibit inspiratory flow into the diseased region, that failure will only be determined after the valve structure has been implanted, requiring surgical removal. Additionally, even if the valve structure functions properly, many patients have diseased lung segments with collateral flow from adjacent, healthy lung segments. In those patients, the lung volume reduction of the diseased region will be significantly impaired, even after successfully occluding inspiration through the main airway leading to the diseased region, since air will enter collaterally from the adjacent healthy lung region. When implanting one-way valve structures, the existence of such collateral flow will only be evident after the lung region fails to deflate over time, requiring further treatment.
For these reasons, it would be desirable to provide improved and alternative methods and apparatus for effecting residual lung volume reduction in hyperinflated and other diseased lung regions. The methods and apparatus will preferably allow for passive deflation of an isolated lung region without the need to implant a one-way valve structure in the lung. The methods and apparatus will preferably be compatible with known protocols for occluding diseased lung segments and regions after deflation, such as placement of plugs and occluding members within the airways leading to such diseased segments and regions. Additionally, such methods and devices should be compatible with protocols for identifying and treating patients having diseased lung segments and regions which suffer from collateral flow with adjacent healthy lung regions. At least some of these objectives will be met by the inventions described hereinbelow.
2. Description of the Background Art
Methods for performing minimally invasive and endobronchial lung volume reduction are described in the following patents and publications: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,972,026; 6,083,255; 6,258,100; 6,287,290; 6,398,775; 6,527,761; 6,585,639; 6,679,264; 6,709,401; 6,878,141; 6,997,918; 2001/0051899; and 2004/0016435.